


Immortal Beloved

by starfishies



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Composer Films, Immortal Beloved, Inspired by Classicaloid, M/M, Music Movies, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishies/pseuds/starfishies
Summary: After watching Amadeus, Lud-kun has trouble sleeping. Reaching for his laptop and scrolling through his suggested films, what else pops up but the next most obvious choice...





	1. Suggestions for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cristalstarmochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristalstarmochi/gifts).



> For Cristalstarmochi - by special request :) Even though we don't have Amadeus OR Immortal Beloved on Canadian Netflix - I will make this happen for you!

Following the Amadeus incident, Beethoven couldn't sleep. The clock read two in the morning, but he felt wide awake. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, willing his eyes to close and his mind to calm. His thoughts raced with scenes from the film, memories from his youth - his encounter with the great master himself. The great master who lay beside him in this very moment, snoring softly in a tangle of sheets and hair.   
  
Turning on his side to study him in the darkness, he smiled ironically to himself. Had he known fate would deliver him in such a way, what joy it would have brought to his former life. Had Wolf been this wonderful in his past life? Supposing it did not matter now.

Only this mattered.

He nuzzled up against the small frame, burying his nose in the crook of his neck and inhaling his sweet scent. Wolf stirred quietly, but remained deep in his dreams. Ludwig knew his dreams well, from having watched him sleep many night before - his dark lashes dancing against his cheeks, the soft murmurs and at times, when things were dreadful, thrashing and cries.

Tonight was calm.

Releasing him and turning back to read the clock, it was still too early to rise. Sighing heavily, he reached for the laptop that lay on the bedside table, where he had placed it before bed. Lifting the screen, the bright colours sprang to life, causing him to wince and blink in the darkness.  
  
Netflix.   
  
Still on the same page from earlier that evening. __  
  
Suggestions for you the computer blinked at him and he narrowed his eyes, flicking through the various titles with half interest. He was baffled as to how an inanimate object could make suggestions in the first place, although that drama did look interesting, perhaps he would save it for later. He continued to scroll down the main screen.  
  
Seeing nothing of particular interest he grunted, cupping his chin in thought. Glancing over his shoulder towards Wolf's sleeping form, he frowned. The soft pink hair now fell loose from his braids, the covers pulled tightly up under his chin as he curled himself into a cocoon. The light from the screen reflected on his pale skin, illuminating enough to make out the dark lashes and soften features as he slept soundly.

Sighing longingly, wishing he could fall back asleep. He turned back to the computer.  
  
Because you watched Amadeus...  
  
_What? How did it know?  
  
_ Ludwig's face grew stern as he drew himself closer to the laptop, as if to confirm what he was reading were true.   
  
_This biography chronicles the life of infamous classical composer Ludwig van Beethoven (Gary Oldman) and his painful struggle with hearing loss.  
  
_ Looking back to Wolf with wide eyes, his breath caught in his throat. _Should I click on it?_ His eyes shifted back to the synopsis, hovering the mouse of the ratings. Turning the volume on low, he decided to watch at least the first few minutes. Just until he managed to fall back asleep.   
  
Beginning as dramatically as Mozart's film, Beethoven was immediately struck by a funeral procession - with what he could only assume from reading the synopsis was his own coffin, hoisted high atop the undertaker's carriage as hundreds of mourners lined the streets to pay their respects. With military escort, the casket was, in great ceremony, delivered to a plot surrounded by large stone monuments and a growing crowd of patrons.   
  
So vastly different from poor Wolf's end, so understated and common. Ludwig glanced back to see if he had woken him with the sound of the film, but he remained unmoved, the mound of blankets rising and falling with his even breaths. Daring the raise the volume one notch, he turned back to the film - as two men argued over the legitimacy of his will and a letter that requested his fortunes be left to his immortal beloved, with no further trace of evidence.   
  
_"It's his dying wish. We owe him at least that." Schindler turned to square with the disgruntled brother_  
  
"You have no authority in this matter" Johann hissed back  
  
"I have his authority"   
  
"Still the faithful dog, eh?" Johann scoffed in response  
  
"He was my friend"  
  
"What friend would be so cruel?"   
  
"What brother so uncaring?" Schindler answers softly  
  
"You know nothing of my brother!" He spat back angrily  
  
Schindler travelled by coach to the hotel in the addressed letter, hoping to find more clues as to the identity of the woman named only as Immortal Beloved. Unfortunately, he is met only by a meddling inn keeper and is left with perhaps fewer details than what he once had. He needed to visit the mysterious woman who registered under Beethoven's room that stormy night, he needed answers. The next leg of his journey took him to the home of Countess Giulietta Guicciardi, who shared her intimate story of Herr Beethoven as a musician, tutor and eventual lover.  
  
"Oh my - Lud-kunnnn!" Wolf stretched out his name teasingly with a yawn, "What are you watching?" he rubbed his eyes sleepily, sitting up to better see the laptop that was balanced precariously on his lap. The scene was of a young Countess running through a garden, being followed by her lover as they entered a dense shrub and embraced passionately as she shrugged her gown from her shoulders exposing her breasts.  
  
Beethoven stuttered in surprise, of course Wolf had to come in at a moment like this! He cursed himself for waking the nuisance, blushing as he stammered a half baked explanation, "Well...it was - it was a suggested film!"  
  
Wolf grinned salaciously, raising an eyebrow at his friend, "About?"  
  
He paused before deciding on the simplest answer, "Me."

He crossed his arms defiantly and refused to meet Wolf's eyes, instead ignoring him for the film, pretending to be fully engrossed even though he could see the smirk out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Wolf's mouth fell open in shock, "Really?"  
  
" Is it good?" he slide his hand over the touchpad to see the details, "Immortal Beloved?" he questioned the title with a giggle, but his smile fell when he caught Ludwig's serious glare, "Sounds sexy..." he suppressed the bubbling laughter, watching a woman be bathed and dressed by her servants in preparation for a concert.  
  
"Wolf.." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, this was easier when he was sleeping.   
  
"Right, right - sorry..." Wolf giggled softly, snuggling closer to his side, leaning against him heavily.  
  
_"I intend to be your teacher - I shall call for you tomorrow, at 10"  
  
The young heiress laughed as she walked away in a billowing cloud of silk, "You shall be barred from the house."  
  
Beethoven smiled to himself smugly, knowing otherwise.  
  
The next scene showed a headstrong young Beethoven marching up to the aristocratic mansion, as the Countess looked on, horrified, from her window.  
  
"I could not believe the outrage! This ugly man, truly a servant - had called at the front door!"   
  
_ "Oh no Lud-kun! You're handsome! Don't listen to her!" Wolf protested assertively, Beethoven remained silent, watching seriously with folded arms.  
  
_Sitting in a uninspired lesson, Beethoven leaned on the gilded table, seemingly in another world as his eyes glazed over.  
  
The Countess, seeing his distracted nature - began to smash the keys angrily, malcontent with his lack of attention.  
  
"Do you think because I did not stop you, I was not listening?" Beethoven approached the young woman at the piano slowly  
  
"A mistake is nothing..." His sentenced trailed, "Your lack of passion is unforgiveable." She looked back at the score, shaking her head, frustrated.   
  
"I shall have to beat you." He said with an air of humour  
  
_ "Oh la la! Herr Beethoven!" Wolf squealed, "I like where this is going!"  
  
_The Countess extended her delicate hand in mock submission_  
  
Raising his hand rather viciously, Beethoven slapped it severely, shocking her from her thoughts.  
  
"Oh wow" Wolf swooned, glancing up at Ludwig who wore a subtle blush, "That's not exactly how things played out." He grumbled sheepishly, avoiding Wolf's dancing eyes.  
  
"Oh no?" Wolf frowned, "Because I was going to ask you for a lesson...."


	2. Is This A Joke?

_"I'm writing a new symphony" Young Beethoven walked briskly through the town garden, urging Giulietta to take his arm.  
  
"It will cause a scandal because of its subject." He grinned smugly, pushing his way through a crowd of disgruntled aristocrats who shouted after him indignantly.   
  
"Ludwig!" She scolded, looking back over her shoulder as they raised their fists angrily, "When I was a boy - they'd have us arrested!" He chuckled triumphantly to himself as he walked on, ignoring their taunts, "They are scared - because of what is happening in France."  
  
"You know why wigs went out of fashion?"   
  
Giulietta struggled to keep pace, "Because too many of them ended up in baskets!"   
  
_ "Wigs could be fun!" Wolf chirped happily, "Hairdressers were getting very creative you know?"  
  
"We don't all look good in pink, Wolf." Beethoven grumbled, toying with his small hand, lacing their fingers together. Wolf hummed contentedly, watching him fidget awkwardly as Beethoven and the Countess embraced brazenly in an open carriage as passersby whistled and jeered on horseback.  
  
_Walking with her father, Giulietta is faced with a letter of proposal from both Herr Beethoven and from a wealthy Count. She is elated to receive Beethoven's request, making no contest to the estranged Count. Her father is less than convinced.  
  
"We are not wealthy!" He reasoned, "He is a man without rank, fortune or permanent engagement."  
  
She cunningly bargained with her father, if she could convince Beethoven to play - thus proving his promise as a great artist, he would finally give his consent.  
  
Hiring a luxurious piano to be delivered to their estate home, she invited Herr Beethoven to play the new instrument, knowing he would not be able to resist.   
  
"I have sent the servants away, and my father and I will be out. I have done this so that you may try this new invention - undisturbed." He read in a letter from the Countess, addressed to his private apartment.   
  
The next morning, Beethoven appeared at the home, his curiosity for the instrument peaked. Giulietta and her father peered into the parlour from a hidden servant's corridor as Beethoven lay his ear to the grain of the piano top, playing what would become the melodically sublime Moonlight sonata. _  
  
"Very pretty Lud-kun - of course you wrote it for a _girl_!" He teased, looking up at Ludwig who was engrossed in the scene, "Ssh!" he hushed him, waving his free hand dismissively. Mozart frowned, unhappy at being ignored.  
  
_When the Countess had emerged from hiding and touched Beethoven gently on the shoulder, he flew back from the instrument in surprise, fleeing in a shocking rage as she ran after him. Her father held her back, knowing Herr Beethoven would never have his daughter's hand.  
  
"A month later - I married." She recounted to Schindler, "And you never heard from him again?"  
  
"He wrote me...it was after the war." She stroked a scar on her neck, "And there had been some - unpleasantness." She reminisced vaguely.   
  
_ "Fathers!" Wolf huffed, "It's as if, they never want their children to marry at all!"  
  
"You know - if I had been there to see it, I would've let Karl and Franz marry whoever they damn well pleased."   
  
Ludwig snorted, patting his hand, "You heard it Wolf - I was nobody to them. Who were we? Musicians? Ha! You know better than anyone - that doesn't pay."   
  
_Walking alone through the crowded streets, the distant din of vendors, carriages and chatter muddling his senses as he wallowed in his thoughts of despair._  
  
_They who think me hostile, obstinate or misanthropic..._

_How unjust they are to me._

_For they do not know the secret reason I appear that way._

_It is not possible for me to say, "Speak louder. "_

_"Shout. I am deaf!"_

_How can I live if my enemies, who are many, believe I no longer possess the one sense that should be perfect to a higher degree in me than in others?  
  
_ Wolf whimpered softly and nuzzled against his shoulder, squeezing the large hand.   
  
"It's ok Wolf." He offered lowly, freeing his hand and moving to pull the small frame against his side appreciatively. Mozart sighed, feeling the reassuring weight of his arm holding him close. "Really that's not the worst of it."  
  
_Tagging along with his two brothers, Beethoven was brought to a textile shop in the small town of Baden, just outside of Vienna. There his brother Casper pointed through the bars of a gate to a darling blonde woman who he claimed he would make his wife. Ludwig was happy to entertain the idea, joking and smiling alongside his brothers - but once the engagement was announced, his smiles faded for storm clouds.  
  
"Is this a joke?" He said angrily, upon reading the message in his conversation book_   
  
_"By all means, copulate with her. But marriage? What for?_

_You will be a laughing stock!_

_Every farmhand in the region has enjoyed her for free._

_Why should you pay more?" He said dryly as his brother and his bride-to-be looked on, stunned.  
  
Growing enraged by Ludwig's acid comments, Casper kicked the table explosively.  
  
_ Wolfgang yelped, "Ah! I see it runs in the family...." he snorted  
  
"She was terrible - but would he listen to me? Never!" He shook his head disapprovingly, relaxing his grip on Wolf's side, "Nannerl wasn't much better, she hated Stanzi."  
  
" _Siblings!"_ Beethoven grunted in frustration  
  
"And _fathers!"_ Wolf added with a chuckle  
  
_Schindler's continued search for Beethoven's lost love took him to Hungary, a small estate near the wooded countryside and home of Countess Anna Marie Erdody.  
  
_ "Another Countess? Lud-kun! I'm impressed!" Wolf bit his lip cheekily  
  
"A dime a dozen at the time Wolf"   
  
"A _dozen_?!" His eyes lit up, "No wonder you never married...."  
  
Beethoven smiled to himself, "Not that I did not try."  
  
Wolf hummed, "Well - there _was_ that one time I apparently asked Marie Antoinette to marry me...."  
  
"You were 8 years old Wolf." Ludwig frowned, "But I was cute!" Wolf protested with a childish pout, making a small smile tug at the corner's of Ludwig's expression for a brief moment, before it faded back to his naturally brooding exterior.  
  
"Besides" He grunted, "I was only good enough for their beds, not their hands." He heaved a heavy sigh, feeling Wolf's fingers snake back over to his own.


	3. Friends with Benefits

_Upon his arrival in Hungary, Herr Schindler was finally able to meet another of Beethoven's long standing supporters and love interests. Of substantial former affluence prior to the fall of aristocracy, the Countess Erdody played host to Beethoven over the course of several years as he performed and composed in the bustling city of Vienna._  
  
Schindler probed her on how she came to know the great master.  
  
The Countess Anna Marie Erdody retold the unfortunate story of the Emperor Sonata premier, in which Beethoven conducted from the piano. 

_She described that with his growing deafness shrouding his senses, he insisted on leading the orchestra as their Maestro. He comically waved his arms about as he shouted entrances from horns and clarinets. The baffled performers unsure of his gestures, balked and missed their entries, and the audience began to ponder the performance all together._  
  
"That was how I met Louis, and how the world first learned of his deafness." The Countess frowned at the woeful memory, her younger self leading a bewildered young Beethoven from the conductor's podium amidst a murmuring crowd.  
  
Living happily with the Countess for several years, she describes the horrific moment when Beethoven's political idol shelled Vienna. Traumatically, one of her own sons was killed as a result. 

_Short scenes of town's people being robbed by French military, women raped by uniformed soldiers and canons being fired at civilians all painted a ghastly picture of the chaos. The artistic hub of Vienna was thrown into upheaval. Nobody was safe.  
  
_ "So what's with this Napoleon guy anyway?" Wolf yawned, stretching his arms out above his head, seemingly unaffected by the dramatic events on screen. Beethoven turned to eye him with sudden annoyance, "A political mastermind of the French revolution." Though it occurred to him after the fact that Mozart did not live through the tumultuous era that saw the Napoleonic reign. He couldn't exactly _blame_ him for being clueless, but he didn't really want to get into the details of it either.   
  
Wolf froze mid stretch, "Oh?" he frowned as he lowered his arms slowly, recognizing the irritation in Ludwig's voice. He knew by the stern glare and the sharp tone that whatever he was talking about, it must be something serious.  
  
"But his ideas for a new, modern world - it was not to be," Ludwig sighed in resignation, feeling briefly guilty for his sharp tone, "he betrayed a nation."  
  
"He betrayed a movement" He added bitterly  
  
Wolf nodded slowly, still unsure of the details but recognizing the obvious hurt in his voice.

 "And you knew him?"   
  
Beethoven paused before sucking in a sharp breath and folding his arms across his chest, "...I thought I did"  
  
_His comment was punctuated by the scene that played out before them, Ludwig bitterly scratching Napoleon's dedication from the cover of his third symphony.  
  
_ Wolf linked his arm in Ludwig's, hugging his elbow tightly and pressing his cheek against his side. He could feel the muscles tense, his body was rigid, boiling resentment. He looked up helplessly at the grim face, not knowing what to say. Perhaps he shouldn't say anything at all? He chewed his lip nervously. __  
  
The Countess revealed more details of her ongoing relationship with Beethoven, describing the years in which he lived in her household, the happiest of her life.   
  
"He called me, his father-confessor. He told me everything" She said nostalgically and Schindler nodded knowingly  
  
"You must have loved him, very, very much." He offered openly  
  
"With all my heart"  
  
"And he you."  
  
She smiled into her wine glass, reminiscing briefly, "No."  
  
"No I don't think so." 

_She cast her eyes downwards, avoiding Schindler's expression of shock_  
  
"I don't believe that!" Wolf pouted and narrowed his eyes at the screen, clutching Ludwig's arm tightly.  
  
"A friend mostly" He shrugged, untangling himself from Wolf's grip, "...she was mostly a friend." He wrapped his freed arm around Wolf's waist and held him close against his side, resting his chin atop the mess of pink bedhead.  
  
Wolf giggled softly, "....with benefits!" he muttered lowly, to which he received a reprimanding pinch.

"Owe!" Wolf yelled and squirmed, rubbing his side where Ludwig had snagged him. Beethoven held fast, squeezing him affectionately, "Maybe."  
  
_Schindler reflected on his first encounter with Beethoven - during a rehearsal for the Kreutzer Sonata with acclaimed violinist George Bridgetower.  
  
_ "Bridgetower." Beethoven grunted, "Hmm?" Wolf hummed back, feeling his eyes beginning to droop with sleep.  
  
"An idiot. A ill-mannered swine."  
  
Mozart giggled sleepily, "Lud-kun...." he yawned, snuggling closer against the warm chest, "...so dramatic"  
  
"I ripped his dedication from the score after the premier."   
  
"I guess that's kind of your thing isn't it?" Wolf snorted, squeezing his eyes shut as he braced himself for another pinch - but alas, he was spared.  
  
"Honestly Wolf...." He began with frustration, but then paused to reflect on his choice of words. Does he ever listen to what I say anyways? He frowned at the thought.  
  
"....you love me - I know!" Wolf rolled his eyes and flicked his pink strands over his shoulder coyly, grinning and batting his dark lashes in mock innocence.  
  
Beethoven scoffed, pulling away with a grimace, "Oh you think so, do you?" removing his arm from Wolf's waist and folding his arms defiantly across his chest.  
  
Hearing his retort, Wolf's smile faded slowly as his lover pulled away, his brilliant grin turning to a doleful expression. Wolf's large blue eyes showed a glint of concern as his eyebrows knitted together in questioning doubt. _Doesn't he?_ He faltered.

Ignoring the film briefly, Ludwig's chest ached seeing Wolf's pout grow serious. _Did he really think he was being serious?_ He rolled his eyes at the thought, _Wolf!_  
  
"Lud-kun?" Wolf's near whimper dragged him from his thoughts, "Hmm?" he grunted in confusion, shaking his head.

 _Oh. Right._   
  
"Wolf.." He exhaled heavily, moving to cup the pale cheeks, running his thumbs over the soft blush that was quickly spreading across his porcelain skin. His head tilted up to lock eyes with his own, unsettling him, making him feel wholly exposed. He couldn't understand how this little man could make him feel so utterly helpless. So powerless to his own emotions. It was as if he knew his thoughts, as if he knew his feelings - simply by touch. The realization shook him terribly, though he would never dare to admit it. He believed beyond any doubt, that Wolf already knew.  
  
"Do I have to?" He wrinkled his nose as the big blue eyes blinked up at him expectantly.  
  
Wolf rolled his bottom lip out in a pathetic, playful pout, "Stop!" Ludwig rolled his eyes and chuckled, looking away temporarily, for the moment, happy to play his little games.  
  
"Well....I guess you don't _have_ to say it." Wolf teased, looking up to the ceiling with a shrug, playing nonchalant.   
  
"After all, maybe I too, am mostly a friend." He prodded with the quote, raising a daring eyebrow  
  
_That stung._  
  
Snapping back to meet the dancing blue orbs, Beethoven's face grew sour. Still palming Wolf's cheeks, he narrowed his stormy eyes at him threateningly, "Do you expect me to believe that?" he hissed, his words had hurt more than Wolf could know.  
  
Wolf shrugged, admitting to himself silently that perhaps this time, he had gone too far.  
  
"Do you?" Ludwig repeated, growing more agitated, his grip tightening on the soft flesh.

Wolf's eyebrows shot up in surprise, beginning to shrink worriedly in his firm hands.  
  
"I'm sitting up at 3 in the morning - watching this stupid movie with you and you think..." He paused as his voice betrayed his gruff exterior, raising slightly as swallowed thickly. He scoffed, trailing off as he shook his head in disbelief, blinking ferociously to stem the growing tears that threatened to undo him.  
  
"...and you think I don't love you?" Ludwig finally heaved the painful words, turning his head in avoidance.  
  
Wolf's hands flew to cover his as they remained planted on his cheeks. Gripping the fingers tightly he frowned, edging closer still, until he was kneeling between Ludwig's thighs.   
  
As Wolf knelt quietly in place, the only sound was that of the film.  
  
The muddled dialogue was that of the court order as it awarded custody of his nephew, Karl, who he had hoped would become the son he never had. But Schindler noted that it instead, was the beginning of Beethoven's end.   
"I know you do" Mozart offered softly, nudging the turned cheek with his nose.   
  
Turning back to see his apologetic gaze, Ludwig smiled sadly, "I know you know" He pulled him forward, kissing his forehead chastely, allowing his lips to linger on the soft skin, inhaling the gently perfume of his silken hair. Smiling against his skin, Ludwig chuckled, "I know you know" he repeated in a whisper.


	4. Meine Geliebte

****

Having resettled with his head on Ludwig's lap, Wolf stared with drooping lids at the laptop that rested on a pile of neatly stack pillows. The dark room flashed bright with images from the screen, casting hues of yellow and green on pale skin. He yawned as he registered the time, 3:30 am.

Stretching his mouth wide and smacking his lips noisily, he shifted and nuzzled against the scratchy fabric of Ludwig's pyjamas. He forced his eyes open, struggling to concentrate on the film, fighting the urge to let sleep overtake him. He sighed softly in frustration, struggling to find a spot comfortable enough to rest still. Ludwig hushed him, irritated by his constant squirming.  
  
A large hand landed gently on his pink head.   
  
"Stop" the low voice murmured. Long fingers threaded through the pink strands that fell over Wolf's shoulder, combing carefully. Wolf whimpered in approval, closing his eyes and allowing the sensation to wash over him.   
  
"Don't fall asleep yet..." Beethoven mused, noting the fidgeting had finally stilled. Massaging his fingers lazily against the other's scalp, Wolf grunted in response. His eyes were hooded, heavy with exhaustion. "I'm not even sleepy..." Wolf slurred through his sloppy grin, relishing the feel of his fingers against his skin, dragging along the back of his neck gingerly.

Ludwig ignored him, continuing to draw circles against his softness, content for the moment. He admitted to himself that he wouldn't mind Wolf falling asleep nestled on top of him. His rhythmic breathing, the warmth of his body, the comforting weight of another - it all brought him a sort of peace.   
  
_Karl, now a young boy, had been sent to live with his uncle Ludwig, following a lengthy, and financially crippling custody battle. Now living under his roof, Karl sat quietly with the estranged man, giving an air of nervousness. He was wary of the man who he had seen nearly strangling his own father in rage, and who had accused his mother of being a common whore._     
  
_Sensing the emotional distance, Ludwig was suddenly struck with idea to lure the child's affections. "I have a gift you!" He jumped to his feet, shuffling hurriedly towards the piano and sorting through a stack of unfinished manuscripts.  
  
"Come" He gestured towards the bench of the piano, "Can you read?" He asked, pointing over the boy's shoulder towards the first phrase of the new work.   
  
"Yes" the boy answered, squinting at the notation in the dim light  
  
The child picked, with considerable hesitation, through the opening bars of Fur Elise. His fumblings made the deafened Beethoven smile, before reaching around the child to play the introduction at tempo.   
  
"Your grandfather thought that he was going to make a fortune out of me as a child prodigy." He scoffed while his fingers danced easily over the keys, "like Mozart's old man."  
  
_ Wolf's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Hey...." he protested in a childish whine, lifting his head from Ludwig's lap.   
  
_A flash back_  
  
A young Beethoven sat, his tiny feet dangling from the edge of a gilded piano bench amidst a crowd of aristocratic party goers as his father looked on with a face of sheer disappointment.  
  
"Herr Beethoven" the nobleman sneered to Ludwig's father  
  
"He's no Mozart is he?"  
  
Leaning over his nephew at the keyboard, his memory flashed again, this time to a savage beating as a young adolescent - at the hands of his drunken father.   
  
Wolf frowned, tilting his head upwards to gauge his reaction.

Ludwig's face was unreadable.   
  
"All my father wanted was for me to be you." He sighed, his eyes softening as he reached down to tuck a stray lock of pink behind Wolf's ear affectionately, "Lud-kun...." Wolf muttered softly, his expression horrified as he caught the continued scene of beating through the corner of his eye.  
  
"And when I wasn't good enough - well..." he trailed off, he shrugged and nodded towards the screen.   
  
Wolf snatched his hands quickly, "I'm so sorry Lud-kun" he pressed the large palms to his cheeks, nuzzling against the rough skin.  
  
"That's all I truly wanted for that boy" Ignoring Wolf's apology he looked back to the video with sadness in his darkened eyes, "I wanted to give him everything I never had."  
  
"Like he was my own son"  
  
Wolf whimpered empathically and dropped the rough hands. He jumped to encircle Ludwig's neck, pressing his nose against the stubble forming under his chin. Ludwig grunted as Wolf squeezed him harshly, pressing soft, needy kisses along his neck.   
  
"Ok....ok!" He rolled his eyes in half exasperation, pushing against the body that clung to his neck.

"Wolf..." he stretched and struggled against the clingy embrace, desperate to find some breathing room   
  
"You're..." he grunted, wincing as he tried to pry the wiry arms from his throat

"Wolf - You're choking me!"     
  
He loosened his arms and pulled back to look Ludwig in the eye with a silly grin, "Oops.." he giggled  
  
"Can we just watch the rest of this please?" Beethoven frowned, gripping the thin forearms. Locking eyes with Wolf, a serious expression darkened his face, causing Mozart's smile to fade.  
  
"Oh....ya, sure." Wolf said in a deflated voice, shifting to tuck himself neatly against Ludwig's side. He folded his fidgeting hands atop his knees in an attempt to control himself.   
  
_Schindler, having met with Karl to discuss his efforts to become a piano prodigy under his uncle's tutelage, came to the boy's defense._  
  
"The boy is a mediocre talent" He argued, thrusting the conversation book towards an irate Beethoven  
  
"Anton Schindler, bad violinist, knows more about music than Ludwig van Beethoven. This is too much!"  
  
Anton scribbled angrily in the book, "You're torturing the boy!"   
  
Beethoven glowered, deeply wounded by his words  
  
Dismissing Schindler, Karl was left staring at a smouldering Beethoven.  
  
Before walking out, he slapped the boy sharply across the cheek, shooting him a threatening glare.   
  
Karl remained silent, defeated.  
  
Wolf turned to open his open but Beethoven immediately raised a stern finger in front of his wide blue eyes, "Don't....." he threatened calmly.

Wolf's eyes grew in surprise, his mouth closed slowly and he swallowed his thought.  
  
_Following Karl's failed suicide attempt, his uncle stumbled upon the boy bandaged and bloodied and he nearly fainted from the shock. Karl furiously scratched a note into a conversation book before ripping the page from the binding and handing it to his shaken uncle with a smug look.  
  
"Never show your face to me again" it read  bitterly  
  
Sinking into a dark depression, the aging Ludwig takes to near vagrancy, sleeping in the streets, forgoing basic necessities and allowing his body to crumble. Children taunt him as he droops drunkenly in the shallows, inciting him to chase them angrily or shout obscenities. Rumours spread of his madness and his ill treatment of the boy - causing further spiral into despair.   
  
 At his lowest, he is seen asleep on the sidewalk, having soiled himself. Having pushed his family away, and not having composed anything in several years, he is now desperately alone, with nobody left to support him or his music.   
  
The final interview in the search to identify the infamous Immortal Beloved leads Herr Schindler to Johanna, once Casper's young bride.   
  
"Yes, I once loved him" the widow begrudgingly admits_  
  
_"But he turned his back on me."_  
  
Flashbacks to her standing at the window of the hotel, watching as the rain poured down. Herr Beethoven never made it to Karlsbad that night.  
  
" I never heard a word from him. I was a fool. I never meant anything to him." she said bitterly  
  
"But, the letter." Schindler frowns in confusion  
  
"What letter?"   
  
Realizing the unfortunate turn of events, Schindler hands Johanna the undelivered message. 

_In a final flash, Beethoven runs up the stairs to meet his lover, but alas, he is too late.  
_  
With a stifled chuckled, Beethoven shifted under the weight of Wolf's limp body. His slender frame was slumped against his shoulder, mouth open, snoring softly as the credits rolled. Frowning, Ludwig nudged him gently, "Wolf!" he whispered, adding a jostling elbow to his side for good measure.  
  
"Hmm?" Wolf's head rolled sleepily, eyes blinking in confusion  
  
"It's time for bed - the movie's over." He switched off the computer, sliding it onto the bedside table and fluffing the pillows back to their original order. Stuffing them back against the headboard, he pulled back the covers as Mozart whined and rubbed his eyes, "I missed the end?"   
  
"Indeed" he crawled under the duvet, snapping off the lamp, plunging them into complete darkness  
  
"So who was she?" He felt Wolf crawl under the blankets and scoot close  
"I'll never tell"  
  
"Lud-kunnn!" He felt Wolf's nose bump against his chin as he settled next to him, his warm breath against his neck. He chuckled with satisfaction, "You fell asleep, you missed it." he shrugged in the darkness.  
  
Heavy silence followed  
  
"Stop pouting" Ludwig scolded   
  
"I'm not pouting" came an indignant whimper, Ludwig could only imagine the pathetic look on his face through the dark. Needful, Wolf snuggled against the rumble of Ludwig's chest as he chuckled in the dark. He drew his lover close with a conceded sigh of defeat, "Alright"  Wolf grunted resentfully, knowing he was being placated.   
  
"Just sleep _Liebchen_ " Ludwig's arms cradled warmly, brushing his thumb over the plump cheek that pressed to his chest.

A strangled yawn signalled sleep was imminent for the gentle nymph, who had been struggling to stay awake for the past hour. Squeezing tighter, Ludwig pressed his lips to the top of his head, relieved that the melancholy smile that was spreading across his face was masked by the utter darkness of the room.   
Within minutes, he sensed the slowing of breath as Wolf finally succumbed to dreams.  
  
_Meine Unsterbliche Geliebte_  

 

 

 


End file.
